<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снятся ли андроидам утки-роботы? by Denshi_Alpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514992">Снятся ли андроидам утки-роботы?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha'>Denshi_Alpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Злоумышленники провернули дерзкое похищение, но, похоже, они переоценили свои возможности. А Кацура несёт возмездие во имя Джои!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снятся ли андроидам утки-роботы?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гинтоки считал, что можно смотреть бесконечно на три вещи: на то, как ему отсчитывают гонорар, на то, как ему готовят парфе, и на то, как Зура убегает от Шинсенгуми. Но вот участвовать в таких догонялках самому оказалось совсем не весело.<br/>– Какого чёрта происходит? – пропыхтел он. Судя по крикам, выстрелам и топоту за спиной, погоня не отставала.<br/>– Органы власти опять превышают полномочия и досаждают мирным гражданам! – ответил Кацура. Даже на бегу ему удавалось генерировать бредовые высказывания.<br/>– Что ты им сделал?<br/>– Ничего! – тоном оскорблённой невинности сказал Кацура и добавил: – По крайней мере, сегодня ничего.<br/>– Зура, ты...<br/>– Не Зура, а Кацура! Сюда! – Кацура схватил Гинтоки за рукав и затащил в плохо пахнущую подворотню. Они протиснулись мимо мусорных баков, пробежали через чёрный ход какого-то притона, не обращая внимания на вопль охранника, выбрались на оживлённую улицу, и сбавили скорость.</p><p>– Зайдём сюда, – Кацура указал на кафе "Нян-нян горничные".<br/>– Серьёзно, что ли? Как низко ты пал, – покачал головой Гинтоки.<br/>– Даже в таком месте самурай остаётся самураем!<br/>– Надеюсь, там есть парфе, – проворчал Гинтоки и направился вслед за Кацурой.<br/>Они устроились за столиком подальше от окон и поближе к выходу – на случай если их манёвры не сбили Шинсенгуми с толку и за ними всё ещё идёт погоня. Горничные Кацуру узнали, отметил про себя Гинтоки.<br/>– Надеюсь, ты принёс рекомендации с прошлого места работы? В Джои просто так не берут, знаешь ли! – нарушил молчание Кацура.<br/>– А? Джои? Зура, у тебя вместо мозгов что, тоже парик?<br/>– Не Зура, а Кацура. Так что, ты не понял, что будущее за Джои и не планируешь стать одним из нас?<br/>– У тебя нян-нян с горничными, такие люди не имеют права говорить о будущем!<br/>– Завидовать нехорошо, Гинтоки, – Кацура чинно поправил складки кимоно. – Эти девушки достойны всяческого уважения. Я уверен, и они смогут стать настоящими патриотами.<br/>– У меня нет времени на этот бред, я хотел с тобой по делу поговорить. Твои люди сейчас не планируют каких-то крупных операций?<br/>– А зачем тебе? – Кацура посерьёзнел.<br/>– Лицо попроще сделай, не собираюсь я мешать вашему клубу патриотов. Но у моего клиента проблема. Ты же знаешь старика Генгая? У него украли робота. Похитители сказали, что они из Джои, и это на благо страны.<br/>– Явно не из моих людей, мои бы не додумались, – покачал головой Кацура.<br/>– Я подозревал об этом, ваш девиз "Слабоумие и отвага", куда вам думать, – съязвил Гинтоки.<br/>– У нас нет девиза. Помнишь, мы хотели однажды на общем собрании выбрать девиз, но мы не нашли Куроконо, а без него...</p><p>– Да не важно, – перебил Гинтоки, пока Кацура не успел пуститься в воспоминания. – Может, у тебя есть идеи, кто ещё мог бы такое сотворить?<br/>Кацура задумался.<br/>– Нет, не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – Но я считаю, расследованием этого преступления должен заняться я. Воровство порочит доброе имя Джои.<br/>– Да пожалуйста, только не думай, что потом поделю с тобой гонорар, – пожал плечами Гинтоки.<br/>– Я не ради денег! Ведь сын Генгая погиб на войне, а поддерживать вдов и сирот – мой долг!<br/>– А, так вот почему ты постоянно у Икумацу-сан ошиваешься? – поддел Гинтоки. – И Генгай – не вдова.<br/>– Такие мелочи не должны стоять на пути у добра! – возразил Кацура. – Расскажи мне все подробности: какого робота украли, когда?<br/>– Вчера. В полицию Генгай идти не может, сам понимаешь. Он сейчас сидит у Отосе, заливает печаль саке. А робот... – Гинтоки злорадно улыбнулся. – Ты его, наверно, помнишь… Это Кинтоки.</p><p>***<br/>Тем временем на окраине города, в одном из заброшенных складов Кинтоки вышел из режима сна и понял, что находится в затруднительной ситуации. Он был прикован толстой цепью к столбу, и на него глазели двое небритых вооружённых бугая.<br/>– Проснулся наконец, банка консервная? – неуважительно спросил один из них.<br/>– Вы кто такие? – осведомился Кинтоки.<br/>– Мы революционеры и бойцы Джои! – подал голос второй.<br/>– А я тут зачем? – спросил Кинтоки.<br/>– Мы тебя позаимствовали на время у твоего хозяина. Видишь ли, для революции нужны средства. А нам вдвоём в банк проникнуть сложно. Так что ты нам поможешь, ты же машина, ты любые двери сможешь проломить!<br/>– Да, как в фильме "Экстерминатор"! – поддакнул опять второй.<br/>– Бойцы Джои? Да вы простые грабители, – презрительно заметил Кинтоки.<br/>Похититель поздоровее подскочил к нему, со всего маху заехал Кинтоки в челюсть и сразу взвыл от боли.</p><p>– Братан, ты как? – обеспокоенно спросил Номер 2, глядя, как его подельник трясёт отбитой рукой. Кинтоки ухмыльнулся.<br/>– Ты, чёртова железяка, если не будешь нам помогать, я тебя на винтики разберу! – пригрозил потерпевший похититель.<br/>– В моей конструкции нет винтиков, это слишком примитивные элементы, – самодовольно ответил Кинтоки. – Но у меня есть болт...<br/>Тут он многозначительно посмотрел вниз, в направлении болта.<br/>– Братан, я не буду отвинчивать его болт! – с нотками истерики в голосе сказал Номер 2.<br/>Кинтоки огляделся. Ему, пожалуй, не составит труда порвать цепь, которой его связали. Пора валить.</p><p>***<br/>Тем временем Кацура, одетый в свой лучший (и единственный) деловой костюм, звонил в дверь соседке Генгая. Ему открыла сгорбленная старушка. Она не успела и рта открыть, как Кацура сказал:<br/>– Добрый день, меня зовут Кацура, я из департамента грузоперевозок Эдо. А это – моя очаровательная ассистентка Элизабет. Мы проводим опрос населения, не могли бы вы уделить нам пару минут своего драгоценного времени, уважаемая?<br/>– Батюшки, какой вежливый молодой человек, не то что все эти сорванцы теперешние! – бабка, казалось, даже покраснела. – Не стойте на пороге, заходите, поговорим!</p><p>И уже через полтора часа Кацура узнал, что вчера двое подозрительных типов, лица которых старушка запомнила очень хорошо, вынесли из дома Генгая длинный свёрток и погрузили в фургон, на дверях которого было написано "Ямада Логистикс".<br/>Ещё через полтора часа он узнал всю биографию старушки и понял, что пора бы уже и заняться делом. На прощание со словоохотливой пожилой дамой у него ушёл ещё час, но, наконец, ему удалось уйти.</p><p>– А теперь... – начал он, но Элизабет прервала его, показав табличку: "Гляди, этот мужик стоит тут уже который час. Подозрительно!"<br/>Кацура осмотрелся. И правда, неподалёку ошивался какой-то вооружённый катаной тип, который только и делал, что поглядывал на дом Генгая.<br/>– Пойдём спросим, что ему тут надо! – решил Кацура, и они направились к мужчине.<br/>Их появление произвело на него поразительный эффект.<br/>– Утка! Она пришла за мной! Я знал! Я чувствовал! Хватит преследовать меня!! – заорал он, бросил оружие и с криками убежал.<br/>– Какой странный человек, – глубокомысленно заметил Кацура. – Ну а теперь, давай займёмся расследованием.</p><p> </p><p>Как и положено лидеру, у Кацуры было много знакомств с нужными людьми. Стоило только потянуть за пару метафорических ниточек, и вся информация про "Ямада Логистикс" была у Кацуры в кармане: фирма недавно обанкротилась, имущество в следующем месяце распродают, а пока склады фирмы заброшены, а транспорт пылится в гаражах. Точнее, должен бы, но Кацуре уже всё было понятно.<br/>– Ну что, Элизабет, похоже, Эдогава Кацура раскрыл это дело. Теперь осталось только освободить жертву похищения. Справедливость всегда торжествует! – заявил Кацура, поправил на поясе катану, и они отправились обыскивать склады.</p><p>***<br/>А в то время на складе похитители поняли, что силой Кинтоки не удержать, как только тот слегка пошевелился и звенья сковывавшей его цепи начали лопаться.<br/>– Эй, эй, без глупостей! – заорал главный бандит. – Не вздумай доставить нам неприятностей, а то пожалеешь!<br/>– И что ты мне сделаешь? – если бы Кинтоки был человеком, он бы рассмеялся.<br/>– Тебе ничего, а вот твоему хозяину...<br/>– У меня нет хозяина, – презрительно ответил Кинтоки.<br/>– Хорошо, твоему изобретателю, конструктору... Отцу? – гадко ухмыльнулся похититель. – Ага, нечего ответить, да? Не считай нас идиотами! За домом старика Генгая наблюдают. Хоть у нашего товарища и дурацкая фобия уток, на него можно положиться. Если мы не выйдем на связь завтра, наш человек порешит старика. Так что не пытайся нас надуть. Сегодня ты пойдёшь с нами в банк, используешь там своё секретное оружие, а потом, если всё пройдёт хорошо, мы тебя отпустим.<br/>– Какое секретное оружие? – спросил Кинтоки.<br/>– Откуда я знаю, какое! – рявкнул похититель. – У каждого робота есть секретное оружие, хоть плазменная пушка в заднице, мне всё равно!<br/>– Ах такое секретное оружие! Ну да, точно, у меня есть одно, – сказал Кинтоки. – Но думаю, оно вам не понравится. Это бомба, которая при взрыве уничтожит весь город.<br/>– Братан, он блефует! – высказался Номер 2.<br/>– Конечно, блефую. Давай проверим, если не трусишь? – предложил Кинтоки.<br/>– Ты же при взрыве и сам умрёшь!<br/>– У меня есть резервная копия данных в моей памяти, а новое тело построить не проблема. А вот если умрёте вы, то это навсегда, – сказал Кинтоки.<br/>– Не пытайся меня запутать! – заорал главный бандит. – Я...</p><p>Его прервал взрыв – дверь в склад и значительную часть стены разнесло на куски. В пробитую дыру зашёл Кацура.<br/>– Вы захватили заложника и воспользовались добрым именем Джои для своих чёрных делишек! Это непростительно! Во имя Джои, я накажу вас! – заявил он.<br/>– Какого чёрта?! – взревел похититель и бросился на Кацуру, обнажив катану. Конечно, шансов у него не было.<br/>– Братан! – отчаянно заорал Номер 2 и тоже вытащил катану. Напасть на Кацуру он не успел – подкравшаяся сзади Элизабет оглушила его табличкой.<br/>– Нам пора уходить, кто-то наверняка уже вызвал полицию, – сказал Кацура. – Этих примут за грабителей склада и упрячут за решётку.<br/>– Идиот, если их арестуют, их подельник убьёт Генгая! – Кинтоки одним движением порвал цепи. – Этого нельзя допустить!<br/>– Ты очень привязан к старику, да? – спросил Кацура.<br/>– Просто кто-то должен делать мне техобслуживание, – ответил Кинтоки. Если бы он был человеком, он бы смутился.<br/>– Вот как, – протянул Кацура. – Ну, насчёт Генгая не беспокойся, он сейчас в безопасности, с Гинтоки. И товарищ этих типов, кажется, больше вас не побеспокоит. Но на всякий случай Генгаю лучше построить утку-робота.</p><p>С улицы раздались звуки сирен.<br/>– Ну, можешь не благодарить меня, я просто выполнил свой долг. Элизабет, нам пора! – сказал Кацура, махнул на прощание рукой и убежал.<br/>– Я и не собирался благодарить, – пробормотал Кинтоки, но зачем-то помахал в ответ.</p><p>***<br/>А робо-утку Генгай на всякий случай построил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>